The Hybrid
by Sophi-HybridGirl
Summary: Jasey-Rae is an average teenage girl, with average teen problems, untill her world and beliefs are suddenly challenged with the prospect of belonging to the dangerous world of vampires and werewolves...
1. Changes

The changes literally started overnight, hot sweats, being sick, I could feel my bones grinding and churning as I began to grow unnaturally tall for a girl of my 14 years. My dad Robert seemed to be picking up on these changes too, as if he knew they were coming. I wished someone would explain what was going on, because as far I knew I was either pregnant or going through the damn menopause, both theorys, I knew, impossible.

Even thinking made me break out in a hot sweat, I pulled out my hairband and my long hair tumbled down my back in waves. My hair was definately one of my strong points look-wise, it was a rich chocolate brown, with natural copper tints streaking through, like dappled sunlight filtering through dark woods. I sighed as i stepped into yet another cold shower. The pounding water eased the tension in my shoulders and I finally began to relax when I heard dad shouting me from down stairs. "Jasey-Rae Black, get down here, RIGHT now!" Oh crap. What have I done now? I wondered. I quickly eased off the water, slipped into a nightie and hurried downstairs, anxious to find out what was stressing dad out.

"Hey dad..." I smiled, warily. Dad's lips were pressed into two hard lines, he didn't looked pleased at all.

"You better explain this right now young lady!" he bellowed, pointing to the leaflet i'd left lying on the table. I cursed at my carelessnes, my cheeks flushed as he eyed the leaflet, 'Pregnancy- The Symptoms'.

I realised I was going to have to explain all the wierd goings on over the past couple of days, that had even caused me to doubt my own virtue for God's sake.

"Dad i'm not pregnant I swear! But these things keep happening..." my voice broke as I struggled to tell him, it was times like this I wished my mum was still around to help me with these awkward situations, but she'd walked out 6 years ago, not a word from her since.

I somehow managed to brief dad on all my strange symptoms and his face changed from cold and hard to sad and crushed.

This certainly didn't reassure me that I was normal, and my mind raced, frantically worrying...did I have some sort of disease? I'm too young to die! I wailed in my head.

Dad stepped over to me, embracing me in a bear-like hug, "oh Jasey, my little girl, this is happening too fast!" he muttered into my hair.

I was now worried more than ever, what was happening too fast? Why can't someone give me some answers?!

Suddenly dad dropped his arms and reached over for the phone, "I think it's time I give your uncle Billy a call Jasey."

I was baffled, why was dad calling his brother Billy, now of all times? All i'd heard of the man was that him and dad had fallen out years ago, over some sort of family feud.

Dad's voice exposed no emotion, though I could tell he was nervous, but why? Yet another question most likely to be unanswered.

"Hello Billy"..."yes I know it's been a while, I thought we could escape this fate but it seems Jasey-Rae is destined to follow with Jacob."

Ok now I was definatley confused, who the hell is Jacob, and what was this 'fate'?

There was more conversation, then the call seemed to be coming to an end.

"Thanks Billy, this means alot, we'll head up as soon as possible, tomorrow if we can."..."bye Billy."

I'd had enough of this suspense, not knowing, it was time for some answers, "Ok dad, what the freakin' hell is going on?!"

His face was solemn as he began to explain, "Jasey, our family has a strange....inheritance that I was praying you would escape, I even left my only brother to try and keep you safe but it seems it was all in vain, we'll be travelling up to La Push to stay with your Uncle Billy and cousin Jacob to help you through this, I think it's better if you leave all your questions for them sweetheart." His face was pained.

His words sunk in...."I have a cousin?!"

"Yes..i'm sorry I kept this from you but I didn't want you trying to get involved with them...you'll understand better tomorrow. Pack a bag and go to bed, we'll leave in the morning."

I still couldn't comprehend...what was this 'inheritance' as dad had worded it, I headed upstairs in a daze, not sure if this was all real. I packed a bag with essentials and flopped onto bed, not bothering getting under the covers. My dreams were full of confusing images....me running through the woods, the wind blowing in my face, I felt like a bullet travelling impossibly fast, it so exhilirating, then all if a sudden I collapsed on the forest floor surrounded by wolves of many different sizes and colours, yet they weren't looking at me maliciously, they were looking at me with love and care.


	2. New Beginning

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and confused, dad peeked round the door.

"Morning, Jasey, about time you got up, we had better be leaving soon" he said, glancing at the clock.

As I showered and dressed I wondered what my cousin would be like, and my uncle, I had never met them before and whenever I used to try and ask dad about uncle Billy it always brought on the same pained expression, guilt almost. Leaving me with hardly any knowledge on the people I was about to live with. Great.

Once I was ready I grabbed my bag, took one last look around my house, with a strange feeling that I was leaving everything normal in my life behind, and joined dad in the car.

The car journey was pretty uneventful, my mind was wandering, searching for any memories I had of uncle Billy, presuming I wouldn't find any. But suddenly the image popped into my head on it's own accord, it was me as a little girl, sitting on a large indian man's lap, he was wheelchair bound and he looked amazingly like my dad causing me to gasp. In the memory the man in the wheelchair, who I took to be Billy, was clutching onto me, protecting me, my dad was shouting something, trying to grab me away from uncle Billy's clutches, then the image dissappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

The blood had drained from my face, I glanced at dad who was concentrating on the road. I tried to think what the memory could mean, or if it was even real?

I slid on my headphones, deciding I had done enough thinking, and lost myself in the steady bass rhythm of the music.

I must have drifted to sleep because I woke to find myself being lifted out the car by dad, who was clearly struggling to keep me up, I could feel his muscles shaking. A towering figure rushed forward to aid my dad, scooping me up into his arms. I fully woke and managed to protest that I certainly did not need carrying, pushing against him. It wasn't untill now that I got a good look at this stranger as he gently dropped me to my feet. I gasped, trying to take in his huge frame, he must have been at least 7ft, dressed in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans despite the cold weather, he had shaggy black hair, strands falling into his eyes as he stared at me curiously.

"Well you must be Jasey-Rae," he smiled tentativley. He offered his hand and I shook it, flinching at the impossible heat he radiated, I guess we had that much in common.

"I'm Jacob, and this is my father Billy," he said gesturing towards the man in the wheelchair who paused in the doorway before rolling over and shaking my hand too.

This was all far too much to take in, was I expected to act normal? Room with these people as if i was just visiting some family, because I knew there was so much more to why we were here.

"Uh...hi Billy" I said, still gawking at Jacob.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you," Billy smiled. My mind darted back to the image of Billy struggling to keep me in his arms, wondering if that was the last time he saw me.

Jacob grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the door, clearly eager to show me around.

I could hear dad battling to get the luggage out the car so I turned to go and help him, but Jacob beat me to it, reaching dad in a matter of two strides, grabbing all the luggage and managing to balance it all at once without showing an ounce of strain. Wow.

I followed Jacob up the stairs into a small room with a huge skylight window. Jacob dumped my things on the bed and grabbed my hands again.

"I can't believe i've had a cousin this long and not known!" he babbled. So I wasn't the only one who had been kept in the dark then.

"I know, me neither, it's an awful lot to take in especially with...." my voice trailed off as I remembered the whole reason we were here, they were meant to be helping me through the same sort of problem Jacob had gone through. I didn't understand, Jacob looked completley normal, if not amazingly tall, another thing we had in common. So what was this 'fate' that we were supposed to both be going through? If it was some sort of disease Jacob was putting on a damn brave face.

Jacob's enthusiasm seemed to die down, along with my mood, as if he could hear what thinking, understand my confusion.

He looked into my eyes thoughtfully then ushered me back downstairs.

"Let's get some food in you then I guess it's time for some answers."

Answers...right.


	3. Answers

Jacob showed me into the kitched where Dad and Billy were waiting. He then poured some pancake mixture into a pan and flipped it expertly untill it was golden.

"Enjoy." He grinned thrusting the syrupy pile onto the table, the delicous smell tantalising my nose. I scoffed the huge pancake in a matter of seconds, my hunger still wasn't satisfied, it had seemed unsatiable since my weird growth spurts.

"Still hungry?" Jacob chuckled, knowingly. I could feel my cheeks flush with shame, I was such a greedy pig, but I couldn't help it. My pink cheeks just seemed to fuel Jacobs laughter as he made more pancakes.

After a couple more rounds of pancakes, the massive cave, also know as my stomach, seemed satisfied for the time being.

"So...now that we're fed, how about some answers?" I smiled nervously. Jacob, Billy and Dad all looked at each other, talking silently with their eyes.

Dad opened his mouth to talk but Billy silenced him with a look as if to say "let me handle this".

"Jasey, i'm not sure if your dad told you this, but when you were a little girl you used to live here, in La Push." Billy stated.

No, I did not know this, I thought angrily.

Billy continued, "You loved it here, your Dad and I used to take you down to the beach with Jacob when you were both still babies." He smiled fondly at the memory.

So I had met Jacob before...I suppose we were both too young to remember.

"But our family holds a legacy, a family trait that was passed down generations, untill it finally stopped. You're Dad and I thought that would mean that you and Jacob would dodge this trait too, so we had no need to worry. Untill one day..." he seemed to be searching for the right words, "unexpected visitors arrived, causing the trait to re-occur in a young man named Sam Uley. At first we thought it was a one off, but I suspected it would eventually happen to you and Jacob too. Your Dad suspected this too, and he was determined that this would never happen to you, so he thought it would be best to remove you from La Push immediatley and move away with you and your Mum."

I looked up at Dad's face, it was pained. If this was my answer, it left me more confused than ever, Billy may aswel have been speaking another language for all the sense it made. When were they going to explain what this 'trait' was if it was so damn awful? But Billy continued without hesitation.

"Of course I put up a fight for you to stay, it was only right that you stay with family, so we could all go through this together. Your Dad however, thought I was crazy, and packed all of your belongings and had you in a car going as far away from here as he could get by morning. I'll never forget that day," Billy's eyes welled up and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I held onto you as tight as I could, but you were torn from my arms."

I gasped as the memory from this morning flashed through my head again. How could Dad keep me from my only family? People who cared for me and wanted to help me! I looked up at dad again, ready to unleash my wrath on him, but all my anger drained when I looked up again to see the guilt and pain torn across his face. I realised that Dad was only trying to protect me.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, so what is this 'trait' then?" I asked, half desperate to know, half dreading the answer.

"Well," Billy began, "It all started with the ancient Quilettes-" I sighed audibly, annoyed that instead of the understanding I had hoped for I had wound up more confused.

Jacob, noticing this, interrupted Billy, "Ok, cut all the cryptic crap Dad, I think it's best we just tell her straight," he said harshly. He looked at me quickly, analysing my face before he dropped the bomb, "Jasey, you're a werewolf." He said bluntly.

I looked at all their serious faces, waiting for the corners of their mouths to turn up in amusment, for them to burst out laughing and cry "Gotcha!" But they didn't, they continued staring at me, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction from me. Jacob's words whirled around in my head, looking for a place to slot in and make sense, but they didn't fit anywhere, and were left hanging, waiting to sink it.

Abrubtly I stood up, knocking back the chair I had been sitting on with such force that it caused a domino effect, knocking over an end table, knocking over a lamp, knocking over a glass which shattered on the floor into a thousand little pieces, glinting in the light.

"Say what?!"


	4. Seeing Is Believeing

Jacob jumped up in an instant. Billy and Dad were both glowering at Jacob.

"Jacob! This was not how we planned to tell her!" Billy barked at Jacob, "I mean look at her, the poor girl is baffled!"

Billy was right, I was extremley baffled, I was just standing there, dumbfounded, infact I wouldn't be surprised if there was drool dripping down my chin.

Dad remained quiet, head in hands.

Jacob looked vaguely amused, which irritaited me, how could they possibly expect me to believe such nonsense! I mean, there was no such thing as werewolfs, they were merely a fictional thing, designed to frighten gullible children...weren't they?

Yet the seriousness in the older men's faces raised panic inside me.

Jacob stepped over the shattered glass and placed one of his red hot hands on my shoulder, slowly guiding me back into a seat.

"Jasey, I was shocked when I first found out I was one too, but I soon began to realise, it's a gift, not a curse," he smiled simply at me, as if that was all it took to make me believe him.

I snorted, waves of laughter bubbling over, uncontrolable. All three faces snapped up towards me at once, confusion washing over them all at the exact same moment, their faces just made me want to laugh more. The whole thing was so bizzare. They way they were all going on about something so crazy, as if it was real, as if Jacob and I were actually werewolfs was so deluded I couldn't stop the peals of laughter. I imagined myself with big hairy arms and claws, sharp teeth, and a big furry mane, that the laughing actually began to hurt and I could feel salty tears rolling down my cheeks.

"ENOUGH!!!" Dad bellowed, frustration and strain evident in his face. I stopped laughing abrubtly. "Look Jasey, they're telling the truth, you and Jacob are both werewolfs, I wish more than anything that you weren't; but you are. I just need you to believe."

I was shocked to my core, hearing the words from my own father put them into a completley different perspective, all my breath escaped, deflating me.

I only had one word to say, one thing I needed before I was willing to believe even one word of this.

"Proof." I said simply.

"That can be arranged," Jacob smily coyly, clearly excited at showing off his freaky powers. That's_ if _they were real, and that's a big if.

Jacob started tearing at his clothes, I felt my cheeks flush red, why was he taking his clothes off?

"Ummm, maybe I don't need proof just yet...um try, uh explaining it a bit more maybe?" I said, uncomfortable at how fast Jacob's clothes were disappearing.

"Oh," Jacob smiled sheepishly, "I forgot about that," he quckily pulled his clothes back on. "Although I need to show you this, after all, seeing is believing, right?"

Right, I just wasn't sure how much I was prepared to see, never mind believe.

Jacob dashed up stairs, and reappeared in a matter of seconds in an old pair of flowery swimshorts.

"These do?" he asked Billy, who nodded in approval.

Jacob turned to me, "Normally I would do this naked, but since, uh you know, the circumstances, i'll wear these bad boys," he grinned, pointing at the shorts.

"Uh sure."

Billy led us all out into the small clearing in the back garden and told Dad and I to watch from the patio window.

"Don't worry, i'm here," Dad whispered gently into my ear, and wrapped his had round mine.

I squeezed his hand and started intently out the window, waiting for my proof.

Jacob's body spasmed and arched and he looked like heat was being rolled over him in an immense wave. I looked on, horrified, I wanted to run out and scream at him to stop. I hadn't wanted him to hurt himself for goodness sake! But before I could even flinch, Jacob sort of half leapt into the air, and an almost tearing noise erupted from him, then suddenly a gigantic black wolf stood on all fours, and starting making it's way towards the patio. I tore my hand from my Dad's and lurched away from the terrifying sight of the huge wolf lumbering towards me, I couldn't think of it as Jacob, it couldn't have the same mind as the boy who has stood before me only moments before.

I ran for the door into the hall way, forgetting about the lamp and the end-table still strewn across the floor from earlier, and tripped over them, flying face first into the ground with a loud smack.

Darkness swallowed me in one short moment.


End file.
